


Empty

by LamiaHypnosia



Series: Dies Irae [7]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Kissing, Mild Blood, Neck Kissing, No Strings Attached, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia
Summary: Vicar Max and Kathryn slip off for private adult fun times. It doesn't mean anything. Not like Max has thought about this or been lusting after the outlaw ever since breaking her out of Tartarus.
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dies Irae [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001835
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Empty

If the Plan had this in mind for him, Vicar Max would follow it gladly. Somehow on this stolen ship there was a stolen moment. Gorgon was days away and the four aboard had nothing but time. The UDL transport was meant to house dozens of troops but he, Kathryn, Phineas and Nyoka had it to themselves. Plenty of space and plenty of food for the trip.

It also meant Max and Kat could sneak off for some alone time. It didn't begin with this in mind. It was never Max’s aim to maneuver Kathryn alone and he was fairly certain she did not aim to get him alone. Probably. A conversation turned into a touch, a touch became a kiss and Max found himself no longer struggling against his conscience. People were so weak, even Max, that they easily gave in to base needs. But of course he managed to work back around to get the narrative to suit his own purposes. He wanted her, she wanted him. The Plan comes full circle. 

In the back of his mind Max knew both of them were only doing this because the likelihood that they were all about to die. But in the heat of the moment it wasn’t really occurring to him. 

It didn’t occur to Kat either and with plenty of time to kill -and only the tiniest chance they’d be interrupted- they claimed a bed and went for it. Not in the cramped space of a tiny cabin but what must have been an officer’s quarters for the bed was double in size and soft. 

There Max could luxuriate, and continue where he stopped himself before. Like an idiot. “It has taken tremendous restraint to not think of the last time we were together.”

His eyes closed he felt Kat’s fingers playing along his bare chest. “Oh?” She asked. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” She said coyly but even as she did so bent and kissed his member lathing over the head with her tongue. "Are you going to stop me this time?”

The question was moot. They were already both fully undressed, clothing scattered about. 

“I’m not stopping, unless- you...wish to.” Max replied haltingly. Words were becoming more difficult to form with Kat’s lips around the head of his cock. Arranging herself between his legs she made herself comfortable and propping himself up on the lumpy pillows Max was set to relax and watch. It wasn’t often he could find the time for carnal pleasures, maybe a quick rut in his younger days.

Kat, bless her atoms, didn’t just believe in sucking him off until he was hard enough for her to ride at least. Lying on her stomach, she licked, sucked, caressed him, worshiped. Legs cocked back at the knees, feet waving lazily. Her fingers played across his torso which trembled, lavishing him with attention even his stones, cupping them experimentally. Fingers circled the base.

He grunted softly, telegraphing his enjoyment laying his hand on her hair. It was a one time thing. Well second time thing. Maybe it could be a recurring thing. Discretion was the name of the game after all. But in spite of her rage, her breaking from the Plan there was something magnetic about Kathryn Max could not explain. Or maybe lust was clouding his brain as she sucked his cock like her life depended on it. Maybe all of the above.

“It’s been too long since I had a nice girthy cock.” Kat said licking along up and down his length. He felt her get up and watched her straddle him only she didn’t take him inside her, not yet. Instead she let her lower lips glide along him, teasing. Marshalling his restraint to not hold her still and impale her Max was met with Kat’s lustful challenging gaze. The idea startled him a little but not after remembering how she had been after their escape from Tartarus. Did she want him to force her to stop her teasing and take her? 

“What?” Kat asked, still rhythmically rocking her hips letting her wet folds grind maddeningly along his already hard cock. “Not used to women talking dirty to you? They just let you have them and they’re quiet and do what you say? Do you even know how to pleasure a woman, vicar? Or are you used to women just presenting themselves or giving you five minute handies?”

Max snorted softly and did not answer at first, kneading her thighs then reaching to cup her breast. “You’re used to men so enticed by you that they’ll just lie back and let you ride them until you’re sated then you flounce off and leave them hard. Well.” He stopped her hips, gripping them with both hands. She offered token resistance when he pushed her off him. “Allow me to answer your inquiries.” 

Suckling and kissing his way down her throat he answered “Firstly I was merely enjoying the moment.” His hand cupped her warmth, rubbing the clit against the heel of his palm. “I am not used to women talking dirty, that is true. I try to be discreet but we both know that word is not in your vocabulary.” He slid his middle finger inside her. “The latter question I can prove.” Max’s green eyes glittered challengingly. “And I wonder how long you can keep up the dirty talk and speak in complete sentences.”

He withdrew his finger to gently trace around her sensitive bud, then back in. Moving her legs further apart Max only barely dipped a finger inside her, rapidly darting it in and out. Taking a nipple in his mouth he suckled at her at the same time, pausing now and then to nip at her throat. “Nothing to say?”

Kat moaned. “I can hear how wet you’re making me when you do that. Oh law. I can’t wait to feel your big cock inside me. “

This time he slid it all the way inside her pushing himself up to settle between her thighs. “You can’t wait?”

She shook her head. Well time to go all in. Rather than penetrate her as she seemed to be wanting Max decided two could play the teasing game. Kissing down her torso he instead found her sensitive bud and kissed it, then swept over it with his tongue in broad strokes. Panting, Kat gripped Max’s hair which only made him bolder. Alternating between kissing and licking her. Only now she locked her legs around his head and moaned loudly, rocking her hips. Max didn’t let up either even as her movements became erratic, then weaker and Kat gripped the sheets twisting them in her grasp.

Her legs slackened at last and Max was free to look upon Kat’s face, now clouded with bliss. To Max’s surprise and delight Kat reached for him and drew him close, kissing him with her taste still on his lips. Without even waiting for her orgasm to subside he reached between them and slowly entered her, still feeling the gentle pulses of her ebbing orgasm. 

Max gently made love to her though. Kat didn’t seem to expect this, hands roaming his back until her orgasm mounted again. As if on cue he thrust harder which made Kat dig her nails into his flesh. In retaliation he bit the soft flesh of her throat which made her gasp, nip his earlobe. He alternated between the two, slow and gentle then hard and quick enough to make her shift beneath him. If only he could keep this up forever but he’d waited so long, thought about her bold advance, agonized over declining, the delights of her body on full display here and now. 

True to his theory Kat didn’t say another word. She could only moan, a sound so sweet Max could forgive her for clawing up his back and hips. It stung, and he realized some of the moisture on him was not perspiration. Somehow the pain made the pleasure more profound.

He normally didn’t spend himself in his partner but Kat had earned it. She wrapped her legs around his waist again so he couldn’t extract himself. Not that he wanted to. Max’s body shuddered with the power of his release and he lay atop her for several moments afterwards. 

At last he withdrew, casting himself onto his back beside Kat catching his breath. She started up though. Max wanted to lay there a moment, maybe rest his eyes but he should probably wash off the freshly fucked look. He also inspected the scratches on his body as best he could without a mirror. The hot water made them sting all the more though he wasn’t surprised when the water puddling at his ankles spun with threads of red.

The worst of it could be trophies. 

Though he did not believe in luck, Max was certain Kat would come to him again tonight. She would, he was positive. No one could stay away for long, not even married women. Maybe he ought not hope. She was quite distracting.

Dressing again, his prayers said, Max decided to stretch his legs a bit before dinner. He’d given up hope on the journal but Scylla wasn’t far from Gorgon. One thing about giving women ‘good counsel’ was they were malleable. It might take a few more sessions but maybe some good would come out of this mess after all.


End file.
